What is McGee Hiding?
by castlencis
Summary: McGee recieves a package from someone unexpected. Everyone seems to know something that Tony doesn't. My summary is not great but read the story and tell if i should contiue it. Sorry for the mis-spelling of McGee's name in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**What is Magee Hiding? **

A/N: What happens when Magee gets a parcel and a letter at NCIS Headquarters from someone unexpected. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my second fanfiction story for this show.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS. **

**Chapter 1. **

Agent Tim Magee was in early at work and was catching up on some paper work after the last case when Abby came up to him and put a parcel on his desk. Magee looked up from his paper work and saw that Abby was upset and when he saw why he could kick himself for it. **"Abby, look you are always going to be the one for me there is no-one else, I**** swear****", **Magee says. When Abby smiled she went round his desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "**Why don't you open the package and see who its from and let me know what this person is to you", **said Abby with a smile on her face to Magee. Magee smiled back and was about to open the package when Tony walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face.

"**Hey Abby, good morning probie and what do we have here but I guess I'll have to wait till Abby is finished with you and it", **said Tony. "**Hello to you to Tony**", said Abby and Magee together. Well Magee opened the package and found a signed book from the author who inspired him to write along with two photographs and a letter from the woman who asked for his help while he was at a conference in New York three weeks ago. Magee picked up the envelope with the letter in it and opened it and pulled it out to read it and this is what it said:

_Dear Agent Tim Magee, _

_I can not thank you enough for your help in finding my step-daughter it meant the world to me and Rick that you were able to find her and not alert the man who shot me to our presence you are a true friend and collogue. I am glad that you were there to help because I don't think I could have handled seeing Rick's face when we found Alexis it would have been too much. _

_I love Rick and Alexis so much that I can't bear losing either of them that is why I entrusted you with my mom's case you and your workmates can investigate with out raising a lot of flags and the person who ordered the hit on her and me won't get wind of it because I'm not looking into it anymore. I realised there are more important things in life like my family. _

_Alexis is wondering when you are coming to visit and when you will introduce her to someone named Abby that you told her so much about we would be honored to have both of you to come visit. By the way Rick and I are getting married and we would like you and Abby to be at the wedding it will be in the Hamptons and it is just friends and family so I will send you and invite as soon as the date is set. _

_I hope you enjoy the book and when you open it up there is a surprise for you and again thank you for help saving my stepdaughter. _

_With Thanks,_

_Kate Beckett – Castle. _

Once Magee and Abby were finished the letter he took a look at the photo's and smiled and was glad that he could help out an old friend of the family and once he put the photo's with the letter he took the book out and saw the title it was the first book of the Nikki Heat series which Magee didn't have and when he opened it he saw a small message saying:

_Agent Magee, _

_Thank you so much for helping save my daughter's life. Her and Kate are my whole world and I do not know what I would do if I lost either one of them, so thank you again for saving Alexis and keeping Kate safe I owe you my life. On a happier note I am glad that I can inspire some one to write keep up the good work. _

_Rick Castle. _

_Agent Magee, _

_Thank you for what you did it means a lot to me, Kate, Grams and Dad. By the way he doesn't know I'm writing this if he ever finds out I know someone who can make your death look like an accident (joke). Tell Abby I look forward to meeting her and that she can threaten my dad anytime she likes especially in front of Kate and Grams. _

_See ya soon, _

_Alexis. _

"**Wow Tim you did make an impression on this young person, I'll see you for lunch and you can tell me all about Alexis**", said Abby and left the bullpen to go to her lab to get some work done. Magee nodded his head and garathed the items on the desk and put them back in the envelope expect for the picture of him and Alexis together that he left standing on his desk. With the other items in the envelope Magee unlocked one of his desk drawers and put the package inside it and closed the drawer and locked it so Tony couldn't get at it.

By this time Ziva had arrived and so had Gibbs but neither of them said anything, which Tony found odd but decided to ask Magee later. Gibbs had seen the picture of Magee and Alexis and thought it was sweet that the girl should send him a framed photo of the two of them as a sign of friendship and thanks. Everyone was working when a call came in about a dead marine in Norfolk. Magee sent a txt to Abby telling her lunch would have to wait because they caught a fresh case. Her reply was quick saying she will wait till this case was solved to here about Alexis and Magee just smiled.

**A/N: Please review. Not sure this is a one-shot or a mulit-chapter please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What is McGee Hiding? **

A/N: What surprise does Abby have for McGee while working on a case? What is McGee's reaction to all this and why was Tony not told about McGee's trip? Thanks for the reviews they were great.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS. **

**Chapter 2. **

While at the crime scene of Lt. Aran Carter Tony looked at McGee for a quick second before asking **"Hey, probie what was in the package this morning that had Abby's attention and wouldn't leave your side?" **McGee just looked at Tony as if he had grown two heads. **"You know Tony my life is not for you to look into because right now we have a case",** said McGee. As McGee said this to Tony and Ziva, Gibbs had heard and smiled but now they needed to consecrate on the case. They needed to find out why Aran Carter was killed. While the team were at the crime scene Abby had been doing paperwork when a young woman with red hair walked in to her lab along with two other people and the director.

The director asked them to wait where they were while he spoke to Abby. "**Ms. Scoito, you have guests they say that you know them is this true?" **asked Director Vance. Abby looked up from her paperwork and looked at the group and smiled and turned to the director and said "**Yes, sir I do is there a problem with them coming to visit me here at NCIS".** "**No there isn't but don't make a habit of it ok", **said Vance as he left her lab and her guests without a second look. **"Oh, my god Timmy is going to get a shock when he finds out you guys are here its good to finally meet you, right now Tim is at a crime scene with Gibbs and the others so you can hang out here with me until they get back", **said Abby.

Alexis just looked at her for a few minutes before saying anything, **"Abby, I'm Alexis Castle, this is my father Richard Castle and my mother Katharine Beckett- Castle, we wanted to come meet you face to face and considering that we all needed a break from New York and so the Captain gave us a few weeks away from the city and we got told not to go to the Hamptons especially",** said Alexis, while this was happening in the lab McGee and the others arrived back in the bullpen and started working on financials, phone records and finding next of kin while Gibbs brought down the evidence to Abby to work on along with her caf-pow. When Gibbs arrived in the lab he saw Abby talking to a young woman with red hair and two other people and they laughed at something Abby just told them it was then that Abby noticed Gibbs and went to him to start working on the evidence the team had collected and to get her caf-pow also.

Alexis followed Abby into her lab and smiled at the way Abby admired her boss and the fact that she could see he loved her like a daughter. Rick and Kate had followed Alexis and smiled also but Gibbs noticed Alexis first and introduced himself to her "**I am Agent Leroy Jettro Gibbs, but everyone calls me Gibbs and you are young lady?" "I am Alexis, this is my father Rick and my mother Kate Castle", **said Alexis as she held out her hand for him to shake and he did and he shook Rick's hand and Kate's hand also. "**So we believe that Tony wasn't told about McGee's trip to New York why?" **asked Kate and she knew Rick was wondering the same thing and Gibbs looked at her and said "**He was in the middle of something and we thought it best not to inform him of Tim's trip". **Gibbs goes to leave but turns to the group and says "**You guys put something on our desks expects Tim's why?" "We felt that those who couldn't be in New York to help us still deserve something nice from the people that Tim has gotten to know", **said Alexis.

While up in the bullpen the others had been working on their tasks when Gibbs came back and found that McGee had a sad look on his face how was McGee going to tell Rick and Kate that the bastard that hurt Alexis escaped prison and is after them and that Martha is in hospital because of him. Gibbs comes over to McGee's desk and asks, **"Is something wrong McGee?" "Yea Gibbs the guy that hurt Alexis escaped and is after Rick and Kate and Alexis and me because I helped put him away, Rick's Mother has been attacked already but she doesn't know where they went on vacation because they left a note saying that they would be out of town for a couple of weeks", **said McGee. **"Let's go down to Abby's Lab she can cheer you up",** said Gibbs.

When Gibbs and McGee arrive down in the lab they hear people in the lab with Abby and when Abby sees McGee's face and sees Gibbs she starts to jump up and down because now she can interrogate McGee about Alexis. **"Gibbs thanks for bringing him down here for me to chat to but first I have some people you should meet, Timmy", **said Abby. They all walked into the lab and McGee got a shock when he saw his friends from New York in Abby's lab having a laugh about something. When Alexis turned around and saw Tim she smiled and gave him a really big hug because he looked like he needed it. "**Agent Gibbs thank you for getting him down here I know it was hard because your in the middle of a case but thank you again, Abby I think your computer has picked up something", **said Alexis. Tim hugged Alexis tight before shaking Kate and Rick's hands and saying hello. Kate knew that McGee had got the phone call with bad news and while Gibbs and Abby were talking McGee brought Kate, Rick and Alexis into the other part of Abby's lab to give them the news.

Abby was about to go after them but Gibbs stopped her and said "**Abby he has something to tell them and he has to do it alone Ok, as soon as he is finished you can help them all ok".** Abby looked on with interest and so did Gibbs when his phone went off and got told that Forrnell was at his desk waiting for him. Gibbs shut the phone off and headed out of the lab back up to the bullpen. **"Rick, Kate, Alexis the guy we arrested and put behind bars for hurting you has escaped and not only that but your Mother was attacked because he thought she knew where you went on vacation, you guys aren't his only target I am also one of his targets as well", **said McGee with a look of sympathy and regret. "**Tim this is not your fault and we do not want you blaming yourself for what has happened, I take it that my team is watching over Martha", **said Kate, "**Yes, Detective Beckett your team is watching over Martha I am sorry I had to give you this news like this", **said McGee.

"**No Tim it is ok, we both know that it was not easy to tell us this news this way", **said Rick. The relief on Alexis's face when she knew that Ryan and Esposito were watching over her grandmother was good she hugged Kate and Rick but more than anything she hugged McGee because he needed it. "**Thank you for telling us this news Tim, I really appreciate it", **said Alexis. "**Are you guys staying in Washington D.C for a while?" **asked Tim. Alexis looked at her father and Kate and they agreed that they would stay longer than they had planned, so Alexis looked at McGee and said " **Tim we are going to stay a bit longer than we had planned** **originally planned, it gives dad some time to come up with a knew Nikki Heat story". **

Back in the bullpen Tony and Ziva were wondering where McGee disappeared to but why was Forrnell in on this case. Gibbs and Fornell come back to the bullpen after their meeting in Gibbs's so called office. Tim decided to introduce the Castles to Ducky and the rest of the team. So the left Abby to get on with her work and promised to take her and Tim to dinner that evening and have a proper chat. Just as they head towards atopice Gibbs and Fornell arrive at Abby's lab just missing them by a few minutes.

Tim walks in to atopice with the Castles and hears Ducky telling the dead body one of his favourite stories of Scotland. When Ducky looked up from the body he noticed a group of people with McGee "**Well now Timothy what do I owe this pleasure of your company?" **asked Ducky. "**Well Ducky these are my friends from New York, this is Kate, Rick and Alexis Castle they are here for a week's visiting the city**,** guys this is Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard", **said Tim. Alexis had got some gloves and went over to have a look at the body because she noticed something that the good Doctor had missed and his assistant also. Ducky said hello to Rick and Kate but was curious as to what Alexis had seen on the body that he might have missed. "**Well young lady I see you have some experience in pathology", **said Ducky. "**Yes I do, I have the good fortune to be able to work with Dr. Parish in New York on an internship and really love it, you're curious as to why I am looking the body with gloves on, I'll show, by the way it's nice to meet you", **said Alexis.

While Ducky went to look at what Alexis had found they got to talking about it and the line of work that she wanted to do. So while they were talking the others just watched in amazement, it was at this point that Gibbs came in with Fornell and they both stopped in their tracks when Alexis gave a plausible COD and Ducky quiet agreed with her assessment. When she turned around she saw four people smiling and one frowning at her but she just smiled and said "**McGee take us upstairs to meet Ziva and Tony, Gibbs nice to see you again, we will see you up there after you speak to Ducky". **Gibbs just nodded his answer and gave her a quick hug before she left. Kate and Rick said nothing because she needed to be doing something to distract her from what's happened.

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome. When Martha rings Kate something is very wrong? Is it really Martha who rings Kate? If not then who? **


End file.
